


Spoiling

by hakaseheart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: Jack stood outside the hotel room door, one hand hovering over the doorknob, dumbfounded.He didn't know a hotel couldsmelllike this.





	Spoiling

Jack stood outside the hotel room door, one hand hovering over the doorknob, dumbfounded.

He didn't know a hotel could _smell_ like this.

Somehow, he already knew what would greet him when he opened the door, so he opened it anyway. Sure enough, the smell hit him full in the face, creeping up into his nostrils and making his mouth water in a new, fascinating way.

It was utterly _delicious_.

There was definitely meat of some sort. Beef, maybe? And peppers. And onions? And...Jack couldn't even name all the things he was smelling, but there was a thin fog of cooking smoke clinging to the hotel room ceiling and he was just glad the smoke detector wasn't blaring. He dropped his weapon and bag by the door and turned the corner into the dinky little kitchenette that came stock with the hotel room.

He was greeted by the sight of his – boyfriend? Lover? Coworker? Jack didn't even know anymore – standing by the tiny two-burner stovetop, flipping sausages on an even smaller frying pan while another pot sizzled with what had to be a full medley of vegetables.

“Hey,” he finally said as he came up behind Hanzo, one hand gripping the archer's hip as he removed his visor with the other. “Didn't know you cooked.”

“There are many things you do not know about me,” the younger man replied as he flipped the sausages in the pan, revealing dark stripes along the casings. “Thankfully, I am capable of feeding myself.” It was then that he bothered to shoot a look back at Jack. “And you as well, I suppose.”

“Well, count me impressed.” Jack leaned in to press a quick kiss to Hanzo's shoulder, just barely exposed where the shitagi dipped away from his collarbone. “How long until food's ready?”

The archer-turned-chef eyed the pan critically before answering. “Perhaps five minutes. If the food cooperates.”

Jack chuckled. “It could be three hours and I'd still be impressed. I can barely boil water myself.”

The disdain in Hanzo's voice was tangible. “Yes. I am aware.”

Laughing, the soldier ducked away from the archer's disapproval and headed towards the cramped hotel bathroom in retreat. “You spoil me, you know.”  
  
He didn't have to be in the kitchenette to hear the smirk creep onto his lover's face. “Yes,” Hanzo replied, with the sound of sizzling sausage nearly drowning him out. “I know.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written and posted in ten minutes while drunk.
> 
> Hope I don't hate it in the morning. XD


End file.
